Oftentimes, vehicles include cameras (e.g., digital cameras, analog cameras) that capture image(s) and/or video. In some instances, the image(s) and/or video captured via the cameras are presented to a driver (e.g., via a center console display) to facilitate the driver in operating the vehicle. Additionally or alternatively, the image(s) and/or video captured via the cameras are analyzed by a vehicle module to enable autonomous and/or semi-autonomous motive functions to be performed by the vehicle.